


Pro/Con

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro/Con

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'photoshoot' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

There's one big reason why none of them can really bring themselves to hate even the most outrageous of hairstyles or the most bewildering clothes. And it's pretty straightforward too - the more ridiculous one of them looks, the more the others laugh. For all the outraged shrieks, the offended pouts and the swats or outright smacks at the teasing, not one of them can honestly say that they'd give up something so simple that puts that kind of smile on even one of the others' faces, let alone them all. It's worth any amount of feeling like a complete fool.


End file.
